Teasing with Scissors
by phfatbeatrice
Summary: Sequel to "Comforting a Romance Novelist" - After weeks had gone by and the two girls had accepted their strange dating situation, Komaru had gotten into a habit of making dinner for Fukawa, who was always working late with the person Komaru knew Fukawa would leave her for. Once they sat down and ate, Komaru used pepper at the dinner table, which was forbidden for a reason.


Komaru was walking around the apartment the Future Foundation had somehow set up for herself and Fukawa, wondering what she could make for dinner. Fukawa had been off training with Togami, which always made Komaru jealous. As a way to make sure Fukawa wasn't forgetting about her, she always made a nice dinner or lunch while the writer was gone.

After pacing around for a while and thinking very much about what she could do, she finally settled on steak and vegetables.

Komaru spent a little bit cooking as she waited for Fukawa's arrival back at their apartment. Togami rarely fed the girl, so she was always hungry getting home from training.

Just as Komaru put Fukawa's steak on the stove, the front door up and Fukawa walked in. Her shoulders were slumped and she looked tired. "How was your day?" Komaru asked her, not really expecting a straight answer. Since Komaru was accepted into a different division of the Future Foundation, she wasn't exactly allowed the information that Fukawa had - not like it stopped either of them from talking about their day at work or whatever else they may have done.

"Eh, it could have been better. Byakuya-sama was harsh today." Fukawa commented as she threw her bag down on the living room chair.

"Well, I have plans." Komaru said, in a slight teasing voice as she approached Fukawa and stole a kiss from her before beckoning her to the kitchen. "I'm making dinner."

Fukawa nodded, following the girl without hesitation. She honestly loved Komaru's dinners. Even though she knew that if her Byakuya-sama ever took her on as a girlfriend, she would probably dump Komaru, she still loved her; just Byakuya-sama was her one and she knew it.

Komaru grinned from ear to ear as she took Fukawa into the kitchen just in time to have to take her steak off of the stove. She put it on a plate, then added the vegetables to both plates. She took them both to the table before pulling out the chair to Fukawa's spot, beckoning her to sit down before she got into her own seat.

Fukawa carefully sat down, looking at her meal. She slowly began cutting into the steak as Komaru took her seat.

They both ate in practically silence, until Komaru finished her steak and grabbed the pepper.

Fukawa, who had managed to already finish everything on her plate, called out, "Turn away if you're going to-!"

Komaru didn't think about it and shook the pepper shaker before it hit her why Fukawa wanted her to stop.

"Dammit, now I'm-! I'm gonna-achoo!" Fukawa's whole demeanour changed and she looked over the girl sitting in front of her. "Ah, Dekomaru~ You remember what happened a few weeks ago? Well, I'm still a bit peckish, but I don't think anymore steak is what I'm looking for..." The girl who was once Fukawa stated with a big grin on her face.

"Ehh?" Komaru was a little confused by what Genocider Syo was saying.

"Okay, step by step, I want you to recall that fun time you had with Gloomy a while ago. Now I want to share that I'm still hungry." Syo stood up, tongue lolling as she grabbed the table cloth, pulling everything off of the table.

Komaru began to say something but before she could even beginning to think of how to respond, Syo was holding both of the girl's hands as she ran her inhumanly long tongue on Komaru's lips.

Komaru quietly opened her mouth and Syo locked lips with her for only a moment before Komaru almost threw up from Syo's long tongue.

Syo let out a chuckle as she pulled away. She put her hands on Komaru's hips for a second before picking the girl up and sitting her on the wooden table. After doing that, Syo stepped up on a chair before putting her knee right in between Komaru's legs.

Komaru's face was turning a darker shade of red with every movement. She let out a squeak at Syo's knee being out in between her legs.

Syo let out a laugh that was much different from any laugh Komaru had heard her make. "I'm going to eat you all up until you can barely speak." Syo said this before starting to unbutton the normal girl's shirt. She ran her free hand up and down Komaru's exposed thighs, carefully tracing lines with her fingernails.

Komaru tried to speak and a stuttering mess came out instead, "But I...! W-what..? W-what about T-Togami-san?"

Syo let out that same seductive laugh as she leaned forward and ran her hand up Komaru's thigh, very close to her underwear. "Of course Byakuya-sama is priority, but do you really think he gives _me_ anything. Besides, you are a dirty girl who needs to be shown who is in charge."

Komaru's cheeks flared up. She had had fantasies of having sex with Syo before and they both frightened her and turned her on the point of needing to touch herself. She wanted the control snatched out of her hands. She wanted Syo to use that long tongue of hers wherever, anywhere.

Syo grinned at the look on Komaru's face. She pushed Komaru's white shirt off and quickly removed her bra too. She immediately started laying wet kisses up and down Komaru's clavicle.

Syo used one of her hands to tease the flesh around Komaru's large breast. Her other hand was still teasing the girl's thighs. To make the teasing more intense, she began twitching her knee a little, which was resting right on her womanhood.

Komaru's eyes had glasses over and she was staring off. Syo quickly brought her back to earth by biting her flesh, "I demand that you watch everything I do. For every time you don't, some form a punishment will befall on you."

Syo's red eyes had a glint of insanity, a look Komaru was sure Syo gave to each of her many victims before their deaths.

Syo nibbled more at her flesh, making sure that Komaru was watching her every move. She deliberately avoided her nipples as she carefully touch, roughly pinched, and groped at the girl's breasts. She wiggled her knee about more and began kissing and licking lower down, in between Komaru's breasts.

"Nngh..." Komaru's voice came out like she wanted something.

"Do you wanna ask something?" Syo asked, deliberately barely grazing Komaru's nipple.

Komaru let out a gasp at the touch, her senses heightened. "T-touch me more..!"

"Touch you more... Where?" Syo moved her hand completely away from Komaru's chest.

"Touch... Touch my breasts more..!" Komaru asked, her face very red.

"Hmm? You want me to touch your breasts more..?" Syo went back to the same light touches again.

"Ahh, please, Fukawa-san, touch my breasts and my nipples until they are sore...!" Komaru asked, desperation in her voice.

Syo grinned before moving both of her hands to play with Komaru's breasts. She pinched her nipples and groped at the flesh roughly.

Komaru looked like she just had an itch that had been scratched. She leaned her head back for only a second before moving her eyes to watch Syo again.

Syo pinched at her nipples before moving her kisses to one of Komaru's erect nipples. She ran her long tongue over one of the nipples before she nibbled at the flesh.

Komaru gripped at one of Syo's braids, letting out heavy breaths as the murderer took her flesh into her mouth.

After a few seconds, Syo moved her leg out from in between Komaru's legs and began kissing down the normal girl's stomach, taking her hands off of her chest as she reached into her pouch on her thigh and worked at Komaru's skirt at the same time. As she tugged the skirt, she lifted her free hand to reveal a pair of scissors.

Komaru stiffened a little, but her face was still red from being teased.

Syo grinned and ran the tip of the scissors over Komaru's stomach, "Don't worry, these are just to make sure you listen to me. You are a bad girl and need punished. I may or may not use them... Who knows?" Syo said, running the blade softly over her flesh.

After saying those words, Syo kissed where she had stroked the scissors and ran the blade farther down the girl's torso to her hips. She kissed the path she was tracing. She traced where Komaru's panties sat on her hips before kissing the same spot. She ran her scissors over the obviously wet spot on Komaru's underwear before grinning at the twitch that Komaru had done.

Komaru watched Syo almost religiously as the serial killer ran her trademark blades all over her torso. She closed her eyes for only a second as the cool steel ran over her soaked panties. She unintentionally flinched at the feeling of the chilly metal running over her already sensitive area.

Syo hooked her fingers on either side of Komaru's undergarments before she pulled the cloth down, pushing it off of only one of her legs. She pushed Komaru's legs apart, ignoring the embarrassed yelp that Komaru had made. She put her face close to the wet area and took in a deep breath. She looked up at the normal girl from in between her legs before asking, "Are you ready?"

Komaru had the second joint in her index finger in her mouth. She was biting it as she watched Syo. When the murderer asked if she was ready, she nodded slowly.

Syo smiled again before running her ridiculously long tongue over Komaru's opening. She stopped at her clit, taking extra care of that area, enjoying the sounds Komaru made at the attention there. She licked down and back up slowly, avoiding her vagina all together.

Komaru let out a ask at Syo's tongue running against her. Whenever she got to her clit, she let out a full moan, her face turning red at the sound of it. She felt Syo's tongue swirl around that area for a moment, just long enough for Komaru to almost feel like she had completely lost control.

Syo watched the girl's face as she kept using her unrealistically long tongue to pleasure her. She thought about it for a moment before licking lower down, right outside of the normally girl's entrance. She eased her way in with her tongue slowly. She felt Komaru's inside immediately clinch down. Syo let out a chuckle, not actually saying anything to Komaru as she pushed her tongue deeper, before pulling it back out, using her tongue like one would a dildo.

Komaru let out gasps at the feeling Syo inside of her. She was sure that this couldn't be normal, being so turned on by her girlfriend's oddly long tongue; but, she really couldn't stop herself as she let out moans in pleasure.

Syo heard Komaru's voice and reached up with her hand to rub at her clit as she licked the inside of her clean.

Komaru let out a deep gasp at the contact to her clit. She gripped at the table, trying to find an edge to hold onto as she tensed up, "F-Fukawa-! I...! I...! Ha... ha..." Komaru was having problems forming words, which made Syo just act a little rougher too her, knowing that that meant she was really close.

Syo put her tongue as deep inside Komaru as she could as she rubbed and pinched the girl's clit roughly.

Komaru leaned her head back, shaking with no control over herself. She just let out moans, unsure of what else she could do. Her mind was too gone for her to even tell Fukawa that she felt like she was going to come. She couldn't tell her, so she would just have to make it obvious in her voice.

Syo pinched her clit hard as she pumped in and out of her vagina with perfect speed, feeling Komaru's body tense up. She started acting tougher to the normal girl's clit, feeling her convulse under her.

Komaru let out a heavy moan as she tensed her, her vision going white. It was like a sensation she had never created for herself during masturbation. She could only describe the waves of pleasure as something euphoric she would probably never be able to reach again with Syo's help. She continued to convulse and tremble even after the orgasm had ended. "Wow..." was all that she could mumble as she leaned back onto the table.

Syo grinned as she moved away from the girl's core area, not even bothered by the fact that she had Komaru's juices all over her face. "My hunger has been fed, for now." Syo said, smiling.

Komaru was still basking in the glory of her orgasm, she couldn't even come up with proper words to thank her for the sex she had just experiences.

Syo got on top of the table with Komaru and gave the girl a kiss, "Glad you enjoyed it!" She said, knowing that Komaru's silence wasn't anything bad.

"T-thank you." Her voice came out strange and her mouth felt funny, but Komaru was able to say that one thing. She leaned against Syo and let out a heavy sigh, "I've needed that for a while."

Syo let out a laugh, not nearly as loud as normal, "I'll do you service any day."


End file.
